dime que hago yo
by Samara Phantom
Summary: sam ve a danny y a paulina besándose y decide escribir una canción. no me maten primer fic es un poco gracioso song-fic no soy dueña de nada ni de la canción ni de danny phantom


SP: no me maten pliss es mi primer fic no soy buena en esto

Danny: no eres buena en nada ¬¬

Sam: es cierto ¬¬

SP: (le lanza energía oscura a danny) a ti sam te la dejo pasar por que odias a paulina n.n

Sam: grax n.n

Danny: X.X desde cuando haces eso

SP: emm soy una chica mitad fantasma gótica con energía oscura 1000 veces más fuerte que la energía fantasma solo los mitad fantasma especiales la obtiene y si quiero te puedo mandar a volar a ti a vlad y al sexy y musculoso de dan n.n

Danny: (en posición fetal y aura negra) energía oscura…energía oscura…energía oscura…energía oscura…

Sam: y que le paso

SP: a jeje n.n es normal le lance un hechizo que lo deja medio traumadito así no jodera ¬.¬

Sam: hay alguna manera de destraumatizarlo

SP: si pero traumadito se ve más bonito XD ahora (tono heroico) al fic

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sam POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo no, no podía ser no podía más bien no quería creer lo que veía danny mi danny:

"_**Besando a paulina**__**"**_

Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos mi corazón estaba hecho añicos salí corriendo sin ser vista llegue a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama.

Como pudo haberme hecho esto a mí que tan ciego estaba tan idiota era que no podía ver cuanto lo amaba(n/a: suena a novela barata ya lo sé XD) trataba de ahogar mis sollozos en la almohada poro simplemente no podía el dolor que sentía hacia que mis sollozos se escucharan muy fuertes

mire mi reloj de mesa 00:00 AM 6 horas llorando(O.O guau 6 horas) pero por más que lloraba mi dolor no se iba solo venían a mí los recuerdos míos y danny cuando bailamos la vez en la que me convertí en un dragón cuando Ember lo hechizó y estaba idiotizado digo hipnotizado de mi(n/a: en realidad el hechizo consistía en que solo le podía mostrar amor a la persona que ama que no pones atención sam ¬¬ sam: cállate y déjame continuar SP: ta bien le sigo) la vez en que nos besamos para salvarnos de valerie emm ya se voy a llamar a valerie luego de lo de Technus valerie y yo nos volvimos amigas

Val: hola sam que paso algo

Sam: danny y paulina los encontré besándose en el parque val necesito que me ayudes

Val: mmmm bueno yo no borro mentes pero podrías escribir una canción ya sabes para desahogarte te ayudo

Sam: gracias val te veo mañana

Val: por nada buenas noches

Sam: igualmente

Bueno escribir una canción no era mala idea después de todo necesitaba desahogarme baje en busca de un vaso de agua y volví a mi habitación me tomo tiempo pero logre dormir

La luz solar pegaba en mi rostro no era sorpresa para nadie que yo odiara la luz solar me bañe me cambie y antes de que me valla val me llamo

Val: tengo una gran noticia

Sam: buenos días a ti también y que paso paulina se mudó al polo norte di que sí, di que si

Val: lo siento dije noticia no milagro ¬¬

Sam: ooouuu ta bien que paso

Val: Lancer nos dejó usar el auditorio para tu canción tenes las primeras horas libres para escribirla

Sam: gracias val te debo una

Val: por nada chaito

Sam: chao

Salí corriendo necesitaba mucho tiempo y quería ser puntual (culpen a mi madre ella me educo así ¬¬) llegue y me fui a la biblioteca así podría escribir tranquila

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (2 horas después) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam: al fin termine

Tucker: hola sam val me mando a buscarte ya es hora terminaste la canción

Sam: hola tuck si termine la canción

Tucker: okay vámonos

Tucker me arrastro (literalmente SP:mentira sam:cá-lla-te) al auditorio llegamos y vi a valerie

Val: lista sam

Sam: si te digo que si te miento

Val: tranquila va a estar todo bien

Lancer: y ahora saluden a la señorita manson

Oí los aplausos y agarre el micrófono

Sam: pues hola bien voy a cantar una canción llamada dime que hago yo se la dedico a alguien muy especial para mí se la dedico a mi mejor amigo danny fenton

La música empezó y yo empecé a cantar

**Entraste como un rayo de luz,  
como un aire encantador,  
liberaste con tu hechizo  
a mí recluso corazón.  
Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas,  
creí en tu intención,  
no pensé que fuese un engaño,  
ni una mentira tu amor,  
me dices que te está llamando,  
te vas sin un adiós,  
sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos,  
dime que hago yo…  
Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches,  
que hago con mis días,  
que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yo…..  
Hablamos solo cuando puedes,  
te abrazo al esconder,  
que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer, mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes que de ti no era igual,  
antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido,  
antes de ti no sabía amar….  
Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches,  
que hago con mis días,  
que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yo…..  
Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches,  
que hago con mis días,  
que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yo…..**

Termine de cantar y vi que a varios se les callo la quijada al suelo escuchaba rumores como **"**por qué una gótica canta una canción tan femenina**"** o **"**quien podría haber imaginado que la gótica podía cantan tan bien**"** pero alguien me tenía que bajar de mi nube y ese alguien era paulina

Paulina: ja crees que con una canción vas a recuperar a tu amiguito lo siento ya es muy tarde el me escogió a mi tuviste mucho tiempo para admitir lo que sentías y lo desperdiciaste aparte quien te va amar viendo lo que eres o como te vistes

Dicho esto todo el auditorio se empezó a reír de mí todos menos 3 personas valerie, Tucker y ¿danny?

Sentí que las lágrimas venían nunca había llorado enfrente de nadie y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción así que salí corriendo directo a mi casa cuando legue me fui a mi habitación y me tire en la cama a llorar tranquila

**Danny POV**

Fui volando a la casa de sam necesitaba ver como estaba después de lo que dijo paulina la termine como se atreve a hablar así de sam de _mi _sam un momento acabo de pensar lo que creo que acabo de pensar (SP:qué raro que sonó eso danny:sal de mis pensamientos y déjame terminar quieres SP:todos me echan T.T)

Danny:(aun volando) wow para el carro fenton sam es tu mejor amiga (Tucker:la amiga que hiciste pasar por un infierno Val:la chica que te aguanto coqueteando con todas las chicas que se te cruzaron incluyéndome Tucker:la chica que te defiende cuando te llaman perdedor Val:la chica que…) bueno entendí, Samara

SP: (aparece de la nada con una bolsa de papas fritas) sipi

Danny: puedes sacar a val y a Tucker de mi cabeza me están volviendo loco (ve las papas) me convidas una papa n.n

SP: oka ya los saco n.n y no, no te convido ¬¬ (desaparece)

Danny: T.T en que estaba a si bueno es hora de aceptarlo fenton te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga

SP: (aparece de la nada _otra vez_) al fin lo admitiste

Danny: Samara sigues jodiendo y vas a entrar en el termo fenton entendiste

SP: n.n…O.O okay entendí T.T nadie me quiere(desaparece)

Danny: (flotando en la ventana de sam) bien fenton aquí vamos

Dicho esto danny se volvió intangible y entro a la habitación de sam. Vio a sam acostada en su cama llorando danny se sintió culpable (SP:claro que te sentís culpable idiota TU le rompiste el corazón con la tarada de paulina danny:cierra el pico samara ¬¬ )

Sam: Daniel ya sé que estás ahí

Danny: (haciéndose visible) porque me llamas Daniel y no danny como siempre

Sam: y todavía preguntas sabes que eres un despistado un idiota despistado

SP:(vuelve a aparecer de la nada) sip un rompe corazones que anda siempre de don juan idiota despistado tarado mentiroso traicionero mal…

Danny:(con una bola de ectoplasma en su mano) callas o te callo

SP: O.O me callo (desaparece)

Sam: samara tiene razón Daniel eres un rompe corazones

Sam se puso a llorar danny se acercó y paso su brazo alrededor de su hombro sam lo empujo y danny se calló de la cama XD

Sam: (dándole la espalda) no me toques entendiste

Danny: sam lo siento enserio nunca quise esto yo te amo y ya deje a paulina

Sam: no me importa primero me rompes el corazón luego dices que me mas y que terminaste con paulina es muy difícil de creer sabes

Danny: enserio sam yo te amo y te lo demostrare

Sam:(volteando a verlo y aun llorando) como pue…

Sam no pudo terminar la frase ya que danny la callo con un beso sam al principio no respondió pero no se pudo resistir danny era el chico que amaba aunque él le había roto el corazón ella no podía enojarse con el de por vida sam y danny iban profundizando más y más el beso pero lástima que hay algo llamado oxigeno que necesitamos para vivir así que danny y sam se tuvieron que separar

Danny:(hablando entrecortadamente) te dije que haba algo que podía demostrar cuanto te amaba

Sam: nunca más voy a desconfiar de tu palabra

Danny: asi que eso significa que eres mi novia

Sam: claro que si

Sam se lanzó a los brazos de danny y se besaron de nuevo, danny decidió quedarse con sam esa noche y aviso a sus padres con la excusa de que tenían que hacer tarea y ellos la creyeron así que danny y sam se acostaron en su cama y durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

SP: termine n.n

Danny: si pero tardaste 3 días ¬¬

SP: ¬¬ que tu no estabas traumado

Danny señala a sam

Sam: que encontré tu libro de hechizos n.n

SP: ¬¬ tengo que dejar de usar ese libro como sujeta papeles

Danny: al fin tengo novia que canta como un ángel

Sam:(roja como un tomate) hay cállate

Danny: al menos cantas mejor que Samara aunque samara canta horrible n.n

SP: ¬¬ cállate o en mi segundo fic hare que sam bese a dan

Danny: n.n…o.o

SP: y que se casen

Danny: O.o

SP: y que tengan 3 hijos

Danny: O.O (cae muy al estilo anime)

Sam: danny!

SP: soy buena para hacer que las personas de desmayen y para traumarlas n.n

Sam: enserio no me había dado cuenta (nótese el sarcasmo)

SP: ¬¬ cállate y atiende a tu novio este, bueno los veo en mi próximo fic (susurrando) si es que hago uno(hablando normal)dejen Reviews bay bay cuídense besitos

Sam: ya entendimos

SP: oka T.T no me dejan ser


End file.
